Meeting with Stan Lee (Prologue)
Continuing where the second part of "Destined to be Taken" has left off, Reia had an idea before the gang can go after Oryx. Seeing a man named Stan Lee rejected from Reed's wedding guest list, the gang decided to visit his house for a sudden change of pace. Ratchet: Wait... Why are we here? Reia: To see a man who has been rejected from Reed and Susan's wedding. Clank: Do you remember the name? Reia: Of course. His name is Stan Lee. Kiva: Cool. Raine: Do you think he will be fine after being rejected like that? Reia: I hope so. - Reia ring the doorbell. Kiva: Gosh... I hope he can get me an autograph. Reia: We'll see. - Suddenly, Stan Lee opened the front door and sees the gang on sight. Stan: May I help you, folks? Reia: Mr. Lee, I presume? Stan: Oh, please. Call me Stan. Reia: Stan.. Right then. Kiva: Wow... Stan: Are you here for autographs? Cause I'll happily sign them. Reia: Well, sis? Kiva: Yes, please. - Kiva takes off her bow and Stan autographed it. Stan: There you go. Kiva: Thank you. Stan: Any more items to be signed? Reia: Actually, the main reason we are here is for your advice. How much do you know about Emma Frost? Stan: Can't really say much about her, madam, but what I can say is be careful around her. Reia: Noted. Stan: Say.. Are you guys the Avengers? Reia: No. Sorry to bother you. Kiva: Reia, wait a minute. I think Stan is up to something here. Stan: It's always so nice to have supporters to the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Reia: I guess you can say that. Stan: Well, I don't care what your team is called. As long as you all have the heroic spirit to save the day, that's good enough for me. Kiva: Thanks, Stan. Sis, are you ready? Reia: Yeah. - The gang left Stan as he cheers for them. Stan: Go get her, team! Excelsior! Kiva: Don't worry, Stan. - Stan went back inside his house as the gang returned to the starship. A few minutes later, Quorra has searched any info on Emma Frost. Quorra: Emma Frost is an extremely dangerous mutant before she is reformed into the X-Men. In her human state, she is highly skilled in telepathy, put in false information and erase memories. Reia: Just like Naminé? Quorra: I'm afraid so. Plus, she has a diamond form that can greatly reduce enemy attacks. However, she cannot use her telepathy in this form. Reia: Hmm... If she can erase memories, we need to counter and redirected towards her. Quorra: To do so, one of us needs to be extremely mind-skilled. Kiva: How about Reia? Quorra: Her heart is in right place, but her mind can be misleading in some ways when she is young. Reia: It's true. What happens if she erased my memories? Kiva: Gosh... Good point. Ratchet: Emma's powers might be too great, but I think your transformations might be enough to fight against her. Reia: With all due respect, she studied my Super Saiyan powers since the last time we fought her. Clank: Including Super Saiyan God? Reia: I...don't think so. Kiva: I think you need to go for Super Saiyan Blue on this one. Reia: ..One step at a time. If she's a fast-learner, then we need to outsmart her hard. Kiva: yeah Category:Scenes